


lonely blue, lifeless gray

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Sometimes, things don't work out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drarry Microfics, February 2021





	lonely blue, lifeless gray

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [drarry microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/) prompt: blanket fort

“Dad,” James’s voice calls from inside the tower of blankets and cushions.

Harry drops to his hands and knees and sticks his head in through the hole at the front. 

“Dad,” James says again, “when’s daddy coming?”

Harry looks down at the rumpled floor of the blanket fort beneath his hands — deep mauve linen, the first duvet cover he and Draco bought when they combined their households two years ago. Two single dads of two single sons. James had rolled around on the display bed, rubbed his face against the cover, and Scorpius had said the cover matched Jamie’s freckles. 

Harry wonders if Draco and Scorpius will pick something lonely blue for their new place, the way he has redressed their — _his_ — bed in lifeless gray.

He crawls the rest of the way inside and sits beside James, aching as he peers into his small, sun-kissed face. “He isn’t, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! you can find me on [tumblr](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mapyourstars).


End file.
